Just Do It
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Jacob Black - Aluno nota A. Seth Clearwater - Amigo problema. Bella Swan - A filha perdida. Poderiam eles causar uma reviravolta na vida? Eles poderiam simplesmente fazer tudo mudar?
1. Nota Inicial

**Just Do It** – Por By Lestrange

Olá kiddos =D

Olha quem aparece por aqui com uma fic nova pela 987468464878 vez!

Acho que vocês tão cansados de mim, mas não faz diferença. I AM NOT GOING BABE! –q ~~erase

Vamos direto ao ponto, então u_u

Eu estava com saudadinha de escrever uma fic do mal. Quero dizer, não faço isso desde a Rehab :( daí eu vi um filme – e isso significa que SIM, o enredo é baseado num filme – que eu fiquei tipo: OMFG! =O

Tive que escrever.

E o shipper é esse aí que vocês viram na capa: Jake/Bella/Seth.

Antes que falem que eu copiei a Madu já vou dizendo que tentei VÁRIAS possibilidades de shipper e esse foi o único que funcionou. Vocês verão durante a história o porquê.

Aliás, Maria Duarda vai ser minha beta dessa vez \o/

Ok, vamos para a parte técnica.

Primeiro de tudo, a história é baseada no filme **CHERRY BOMB**. Um filme escocês que tem meu lindo Rupert Grint no papel principal *-* Se você não viu esse filme (ele é super difícil de encontrar, eu mesma estava procurando a mais de ano e só consegui ONLINE e sem legenda ._.) e for ler essa fic antes de vê-lo, já vou avisando que é ingual que nem. Se você já assistiu, continua sendo ingual que nem. Só uma coisa ou outra que eu mudei/tirei/acrescentei.

BTW, está avisando que o enredo base não me pertence.

Dois, a música principal da história é – como podem perceber – **Just Do It**, do _Copacabana Club_. Tudo bem que eles meio que imitam o CSS e essa é a única musica deles que eu conheço, eu acho hm/ Mas a ideologia é tão o que eu quero passar com essa história que eu tive que usar *-*

Mais que isso, três: essa história é basicamente movida à música. Por isso foi inevitável, eu tive que achar um lugar pra publicar a trilha sonora da fic. Lá eu vou postar os links do youtube e 4shared para vocês baixarem a música, se quiserem e vou deixar o link em todos os capítulos, com todas as músicas que compuseram e me inspiraram. Portanto, confiram sempre a **SOUNDTRACK COMPLETA DA FIC (http:/ /migre. me/ 16wKb)**.

Apesar do prólogo já estar betado, eu prefiro começar a postar a fic quando ela já estiver completamente digitada, o que me daria a possibilidade de postar um cap por semana. Posso adiantar pra vocês que não falta muito pra eu terminar de digitar, isto é: logo vai ter postagem. Mas se imprevistos acontecerem e eu tiver que levar mais tempo nisso, vocês já sabem o motivo de eu não começar de uma vez ._.

Ultima coisa – eu acho – conto com as reviews de vocês, porque vocês sabem né? autor vive disso. Espero MESMO que vocês gostem desse meu pequeno surto.

Com vocês, a beta (e logo depois dela, uma prévia):

**N/B:** Gente pela capa já da pra ver que a By num veio de brinks! Sério eu amei esse trio e vale a pena investir nele. Fiquei de olhinhos brilhando quando a By me contou da fic e me chamou pra betar. E quem me conhece sabe que eu leio as fics dela desde que entrei no site, então é uma honra betar uma fic dela, ainda mais sendo desse shipper que eu tanto amo. Então comentem ai e até o prólogo!

Madu

XD

**-X-**

**Just a piece. Just do it.**

_Aproximou-se de sua imagem, agora tocando o corte no supercílio. Haviam manchas de sangue por todo o rosto e cabelo, eles nem se deram ao trabalho de limpá-lo. Seus olhos estavam fundos e sem brilho. Também machucara a boca._

_Bufou, balançando a cabeça. Vasculhou em sua mente tentando comparar todos os dezoito anos de sua vida com os três últimos dias. Como pode a vida mudar tanto em apenas três dias?_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

São Francisco, CA  
Segunda-feira, 5 de Julho de 2010  
Delegacia de polícia

Tinha uma coisa na vida que ele não gostava, mas sempre teve que fazer: esperar. Há pelo menos vinte minutos que estava na sala de interrogatório e não entendia porque demoravam tanto. A história era simples.

Apoiou os braços na mesa e a cabeça nos braços antes de soltar um gemido de dor. Talvez a história não fosse tão simples assim. Ele nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de olhar-se no espelho desde que saíra do clube. Tocou o maxilar com as pontas dos dedos. Era onde levara algumas dezenas de pontos na ambulância mesmo – agora estava curioso – essas salas de interrogatório sempre têm vidros espelhados com policiais do outro lado.

Ergueu os olhos para confirmar. É, havia um espelho. Respirou fundo e levantou, imediatamente viu-se no vidro. Estava péssimo.

Aproximou-se de sua imagem, agora tocando o corte no supercílio. Haviam manchas de sangue por todo o rosto e cabelo, eles nem se deram ao trabalho de limpá-lo. Seus olhos estavam fundos e sem brilho. Também machucara a boca.

Bufou, balançando a cabeça. Vasculhou em sua mente tentando comparar todos os dezoito anos de sua vida com os três últimos dias. Como pode a vida mudar tanto em apenas _três dias_?

Ele sabia a resposta, mas deixou de pensar nela, pois dois policiais entraram na sala. Já haviam sido apresentados antes e só precisaram fazer um gesto indicativo para que Jacob voltasse a se sentar. Quando estava devidamente acomodado, olhou firmemente nos olhos de cada um dos guardas e lambeu os lábios.

-O que exatamente vocês querem saber? – Disse. Sua voz estava mais forte do que pensou que sairia. – Podem perguntar, eu conto tudo.

* * *

**N/A**: Bom gente, demorei um pouco e o que eu postei não responde nada KKKKKKKKKK

Não tenho muito o que falar. Na soundtrack eu adicionei o link do filme que duas leitoras mandaram pra mim LEGENDADO. Quem quiser assistir, avonts, mas já vou avisando que quebra a emossoa da fic OIAOAIJAOIJOAJA just saying

Obrigada **nandinha fsl**, **Bella_Black**, **mariajulia_09**, **Carol Black**, **Katy**, **Mychele Day**, **drica cullen**, **amagarrote**, **heri**, **Carol_Cullen**, **aryane**, **sweetlips** e minha beta **Madu** que comentaram no #nyah e **Bibii**, **Zuzu**, **BeBeSantos** e **HMSanches** que comentaram no FF, obrigada por confiarem em mim.

Vejo vocês no próximo? Próxima terça, será? ;D

_Byzinha_ is leaving and listenin Only Girl, xx

**N/B**: UIA, a By me chamou de beta, gente pensando que só betar é mais negócio *-* é tão divertido. Quando a By me mandou o cap de cara eu já adorei, apesar de estar meio volt no dia! Sério agora, o que o Jake vai delatar ali pra policia? A By com esse prólogos que não respondem nada, e só nos fazem ter mais perguntas me deixou na agonia aqui! Bora colocar os dedinhos pra trabalhar que eu preciso saber o que vai rolar!

_Madu_

XD


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

São Francisco, CA  
Sexta-feira, 2 de Julho de 2010  
The Swan

Olhou-se no reflexo da janela antes de se abaixar para pegar a caixa nas mãos. Gostava do próprio rosto. Sorriu para si mesmo e atravessou o ginásio.

Jacob era ótimo em tudo que fazia. Ótimo funcionário, ótimo aluno, ótimo par para o baile. Em dois meses, mudaria de costa para se apresentar em Cornell. Trabalhava num clube de São Francisco que originalmente recebera o nome do dono "The Swan", que, por sinal, não parava de pegar em seu pé.

Para Charlie, era de menos que Jacob tivesse sido aceito numa das melhores universidades do país: o garoto continuaria sendo o drogado que era assim como o amigo. Apenas o mantinha por respeito ao pai do garoto e porque – chapado ou não – ele fazia o trabalho direito.

Outra pessoa que trabalhava no The Swan era Angela Weber. Antes de Charlie e Renée se separarem, Angela e Bella – ambas atualmente com 17 anos – eram melhores amigas. Hoje – Jacob constatou, segurando a caixa com apenas uma mão para pegar o celular no bolso da calça, ao olhar entre as persianas da sala de Charlie – Angela estava mais para madrasta de Bella. Mas Jacob não sabia dizer se a garota Swan sabia disso.

Tinha gravado quase um minuto de vídeo quando seu celular começou a apitar.

-Merda. – Xingou quase inaudivelmente, deixando cair algumas bolas. Voou pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e guardou as bolas antes de voltar para a recepção, que era seu lugar.

Ao sentar, viu pelas câmeras Charlie saindo de sua sala, todo enrolado com o cinto da calça e riu. Murmurou consigo algum insulto ao chefe enquanto finalmente abria a mensagem que recebera.

"Estou chegando. Seth"

**-X-**

Seth saiu porta afora e acendeu um cigarro. Ele morava com o pai numa casinha que seu primo Sam cedera no condomínio que estava construindo no subúrbio de SanFran. Em troca, mantinha bem trancada num dos cômodos a principal fonte de todo o dinheiro de Sam.

De lá até o The Swan não era longe, então ele sempre ia a pé. No caminho, cruzou com o primo.

-E Seth.

-Sam.

-Está indo procurar um emprego de verão? - Seth riu.

-Às 17h30?

Não havia um pingo de riso na expressão de Sam quando se aproximou de Seth.

-Você, no mínimo, deveria arranjar um emprego, garoto. Quem sabe assim não me paga pelo menos metade do que você e tio Harry me devem?

Seth rolou os olhos e voltou a andar.

-Estou falando sério, Seth! – Sam gritou para ele. – É melhor achar o que fazer. De preferência com remuneração.

Dando de ombros, ele não olhou mais para trás. Faltavam dois quarteirões para chegar ao clube. Pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Jacob.

Antes de entrar, apagou o cigarro no tapete da porta. Gostava de irritar o Sr. Swan em vários níveis e lá estava ele, dando bronca em Jacob, para variar. Quando viu Seth, dirigiu-se mal humorado.

-E você, veio fazer o que aqui?

-Plantar batatas. – Respondeu da forma mais tranqüila, entrando de vez. Jacob reprimiu um risinho.

-Ótimo. – Charlie rebateu visivelmente irritado quando Seth se sentou na parte baixa da bancada da recepção. – Jake, suma daqui as seis em ponto.

-Sim senhor. – Jacob respondeu batendo continência e riu. Charlie saiu de lá. – Dá uma olhada nisso.

Imediatamente estendeu o celular para Seth que colocou o vídeo para rodar. Seu queixo caiu.

-Não brinca!

-Parece brincadeira?

-Jake, você pode ter o cara nas mãos!

-Quem está nas mãos de quem? – Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Seth fechou o vídeo e eles levantaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha a pele branca bem exposta – usava sandálias de saltos e um short xadrez escuro, blusinha branca. Tinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes profundos. Um cigarro entre os dedos e sorriso sacana. Seth saiu de onde estava e foi até ela. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Charlie reapareceu.

-Bella, o que eu falei sobre cigarros aqui dentro?

Ela rolou os olhos, puxou mais um trago e jogou a bituca para fora.

-Desculpa pai. Nós vamos jantar?

-Bella! – Angela surgiu atrás de Charlie, passou por ele e abraçou a amiga. – É bom ver você de novo. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que Seth e Jacob trocavam um olhar.

-É, você também.

-Vai passar o verão aqui?

Charlie pigarreou.

-Ainda não decidimos muitas coisas.

-É. – Bella completou. Angie balançou a cabeça.

-Oh, tenho coisas para fazer. Me liga mais tarde, Bells.

A única resposta foi um aceno de cabeça. Charlie e Bella se encararam.

-E então?

-Bella, eu... Hoje não posso. – Os olhos da garota se crisparam, mas só um pouco. – Jacob...

-Meu horário é até as seis e termina em dois minutos. – Disse, já tirando a camisa do uniforme, que ia por cima de uma regata branca. Não viu o olhar que Bella lhe lançou. – Vou cair fora, como foi mandado. – Desligou o computador e pegou sua jaqueta. – Bora, Seth.

-Tenho coisas pra fazer aqui, Bells. Outro dia, ok? – Charlie disse. Entregou algumas notas de cinqüenta dólares para ela e saiu. Nem viu a garota bufando. Jacob pulou o balcão e já ia arrastando Seth, que não se moveu. Continuava com os olhos colados em Bella. Aproximou-se um passo e estendeu a mão.

-Sou Seth. Prazer em conhecê-la.

Quando Bella foi cumprimentá-lo, ele beijou-lhe a mão, fazendo uma reverência. Ela riu.

-Bella. – Disse. – Você cheira a leite, Seth. Duvido que seja capaz de fazer algo desafiador. – Abriu um sorriso como se estivesse apostando isso.

Seth soltou-lhe os dedos e olhou para Jacob, que deu de ombros. Era sua deixa. Sem dizer uma palavra, saiu correndo pelo clube adentro. Bella riu e ela e Jacob foram ver aonde ele ia através das câmeras.

Ele desceu para o subsolo, passou no meio de uma aula de balé que já devia estar acabando, entrou no vestiário feminino e saiu nas piscinas, onde também tinha aula; tirou os sapatos e a blusa e pulou. Quando saiu, pegou o limpador de piscinas e quebrou a câmera. Só voltaram a vê-lo quando ele atravessou o ginásio correndo para sair pela porta lateral. Charlie corria atrás dele. Bella e Jacob morriam de rir.

-Seth é louco de pedra, acertou para quem pedir. – Jake disse, colocando sua jaqueta. Bella o encarou.

-E você? O que será capaz de fazer? – Os olhos de Jacob se prenderam aos dela por alguns segundos. Não havia feitiço, ela não o afetava.

-Não sou tão fácil, Srta. Swan. – Respondeu. Ela sorriu, gostando daquilo. Jacob se encaminhou para a saída. – Vai ter uma festa nas quadras hoje, provavelmente você saiba.

-É, vou estar lá.

-Então acho que nos vemos em breve.

Bella sorriu para as costas de Jacob. Iria adorar vê-lo em breve.

* * *

**N/A**: E AÊ NEGRAGE, rs

Gostaram? ._.

Capítulo na terça, como eu tinha prometido. E se tudo der certo, temos mais 7 semanas pela frente ;D

Obrigada **BeBeSantos** e **HMSanches** do FF e **Mychele Day**, **nandinha fsl**, **Carol_Cullen**, **drica cullen**, **heri**, **sweet lips**, **mariajulia_09**, **lulu_fanfics**, **ritinha_cr**, **Carol Black**, **aryane **e **angelgirl200**8 do #nyah que comentaram.

Vocês, leitores, independente se citados aqui ou não, vão comentar até terça que vem? ._. -q Espero que sim, façam essa autora feliz '-'

E se você viu Inception (aka "A Origem"), avua lá pra ler minha fic "Louder And Lauder" -q

Até a próxima semana, motherfuckers, com mais perguntas respondidas.

**B**

**N/B**: Eu amei esse Seth fato! Que delícia da vontade de ter um aqui do lado, mas o bafão é a Angie – Madrasta ups – "amiga" da Bella e o Jake safado filmou tudo *-*. Ai to muito curiosa pelo que vai rolar, e se não forem bonzinhos eu prendo o próximo kkkkkkkkkk. Então cadê aquele cmt?

Madu

XD


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

São Francisco, CA  
Sexta-feira, 2 de Julho de 2010  
Quadras públicas municipais

-Jake, vai sair de novo? – Sarah perguntou, parada à porta do quarto do filho. Ele terminou de dobrar as mangas de sua camisa xadrez antes de responder.

-É uma festa do pessoal da escola, mãe. Não dá pra faltar e eu já tinha avisado.

-Sim, mas... – Sarah olhou rapidamente para Seth, que estava deitado na cama de Jacob, mexendo no notebook. Jacob foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Amanhã, sem falta. E não se preocupe, ok? Qualquer coisa, eu estou com o celular.

Ainda em dúvida, ela saiu da porta. A confiança no filho era maior que a desconfiança no amigo do filho. Antes de fechar a porta, Jacob ainda viu a irmã mais nova, Rachel, lhe acenar negativamente com a cabeça. Seth aumentou o volume da música.

-Tem umas coisas muito aleatórias na sua playlist. – Disse. Jacob riu e foi escovar os dentes. – Quero só ver o que vem depois. Olha isso! – Provavelmente estava olhando o iTunes do amigo. – Joan Jett, ok. AC/DC. Mas aí você me vem com... Eminem!

-Qual o problema com o Eminem? – Jacob perguntou com a escova na boca.

-Nenhum. – Seth respondeu rapidamente. A música mudou. – RIHANNA? Cara, quantas músicas dela você tem nessa bomba?

-Sei lá, todos os CDs. – Cuspiu na pia e enxaguou a boca.

-_Got my middle finger up__I don't really give a fuck_…

-Ta vendo, você conhece as músicas, não sei do que tanto reclama.

-Mas essa é com o Slash. – Deu de ombros. Jacob murmurou algo como "Falou o rockeiro." – Você gosta mesmo dela? Só me falta dizer que vai ao show de LA.

Jacob voltou para o quarto.

-E se eu for?

-Bicha.

-Se você diz...

Seth revirou os olhos. Jacob e sua adorada psicologia reversa.

-Ta pronto, noiva?

-Bora.

**-X-**

-Você trouxe né? – Becca perguntou, parando de frente para Jacob, quando chegaram às quadras.

-Você ainda vai foder minha vida. – Jacob disse, com um cigarro pendurado nos lábios, enfiando a mão na calça. Tirou de lá um pacotinho com algumas pílulas e Rebecca quicou no lugar ao pegá-lo.

-Jake, você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

-Ah ta. – Ela riu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto antes de sair com Jessica.

-Já falei o quanto suas irmãs são gostosas? – Seth disse como quem fala do tempo, vendo Becca se afastar. – Ta carregando as coisas dela por quê?

-Minha mãe achou o esconderijo dela. Agora o esconderijo dela é o _meu_. Que só _eu_ sei onde é. – Respondeu. Pararam à porta dos vestiários (que estavam fechados) e sentaram no chão mesmo.

Jacob e Rebecca eram gêmeos, Rachel era três anos mais nova. A família Black era uma das mais conhecidas de SanFran, sócios de uma distribuidora de automóveis de luxo. Isso não mudava o talento que os filhos mais velhos tinham em se envolver em coisas ilegais.

Seth enrolou um baseado que dividiu com Jacob. Não demorou muito para verem-na passar.

Bella Swan vinha com a amiga Angela conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Quando passaram por eles, o celular de Angela tocou e ela pediu para Bella esperar enquanto atendia. A música alta rolava solta. Bella virou-se e viu Jacob e Seth olhando-a. Aproximou-se.

-Você não gosta muito de roupas, não? – Jacob falou divertido. Bella usava um short-saia, blusinha de alças e saltos não tão altos como os de algumas horas antes.

-Com licença, eu o conheço? – Ela perguntou crispando os olhos. Inclinou-se um pouco. – Acho que não fomos apresentados.

-Que falta de educação a minha. – Ele falou, mantendo o tom de diversão, mas já estava meio bolado com ela. Trocou o baseado de mão. – Jacob Black.

-Oh. – Ela sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão. – Prazer, Bella Swan.

-Hey Bella, aposto que se lembra de mim. – Seth interrompeu. Ela olhou-o longamente e soltou a mão de Jacob.

-Não. Acho que não.

Jacob riu. Angela voltou e os cumprimentou.

-Desculpe-me, senhores, mas tenho que ir.

Ela ia se afastando quando Jacob a chamou novamente, indo até ela. Bella o observou.

-Me passa o número do seu celular. Nós vamos num bar depois, talvez você possa ir também... – Bella sorriu e disse o número. Jacob anotou e discou. 'Just Do It' de Copacabana Club começou a tocar em algum lugar da garota. Jacob sorriu quando ela atendeu.

-Alô.

-Bella? É o Jacob. – Ela fez um bico.

-Jacob... Jacob quem? – O sorriso dele murchou um pouco.

-Jacob Black.

-Hm... Acho que ouvi falar de um Jacob Black. Trabalha pro meu pai. Dizem que é um medroso.

Os olhos de Jacob estavam presos nos de Bella. Ele não sorria, ao contrário dela.

-Hm.

-Tinha alguma coisa pra me dizer? – Jacob não respondeu. – Foi o que eu pensei. – Desligou o celular.

Jacob virou-se para voltar a sentar ao lado de Seth, que ria da sua cara, quando seu celular começou a tocar 'Stylo', do Gorillaz. Atendeu.

-Jacob?

-Quem gostaria?

-É a Bella.

-Pois não? – Um início de sorriso começou a querer brincar em seus lábios novamente.

-Posso falar com o Seth? – Ele bufou e passou o celular para Seth, antes de sentar-se e pegar o baseado. – Não zombe do seu amigo, ele tem muito mais músculos que você. – Ela disse. Foi Seth quem parou de rir. – Vou estar no Bar do Rock em uma hora e meia. Diz pro Jacob ir também. – Desligou o telefone e saiu.

Jacob e Seth trocaram um olhar.

-Eu acho que ela é maluca. – Seth disse. Jake deu de ombros e mandou uma mensagem para a irmã, dizendo onde estaria.

**-X-**

O Bar do Rock era um barzinho clássico no centro de SanFran que tinha bandas e/ou DJs às sextas. Era mais conhecido por não pedir identidade para quem fosse comprar bebidas, principalmente porque ficava de um lado mais barra pesada do centro onde – teoricamente – menores de idade não tinham permissão para circular, principalmente à noite.

Logo que chegaram, avistaram-na com Angie, dançando na pequena pista de dança. Jacob pediu uma cerveja e Seth foi atrás de Bella. Não demorou a conseguir levá-la para um canto, mas mesmo assim ela desviava dele, rindo e virando as costas. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella conseguiu ganhar alguns gramas de cocaína e foi imediatamente consumi-los.

-Ela ta te dando um balão. – Jacob comentou, quando Seth sentou ao seu lado.

-Não por muito tempo.

Bella voltou do banheiro exponencialmente alegre e puxou Jacob para dançar. Como ele estava entendendo o jogo dela, não tentou nada, apenas ficou ali dançando. Surtiu efeito. Bella começou a se esfregar nele com uma freqüência um pouco maior, que o estava fazendo rir. A música mudou e Bella pulou em seu pescoço.

-Adoro essa música! – Exclamou.

-Eu nem podia imaginar. – Ele rebateu. Era a mesma música do celular dela.

Seth se aproximou para tentar quebrar o clima dos dois, mas foi atrapalhado por um homem. Desvencilhou-se dele até alcançá-los, mas o homem o puxou, recebendo em troca um empurrão. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Bella.

-Que idiota. – Seth ralhou.

Ela deu uns passos a frente olhando bem para Seth e o homem bêbado que tentava se levantar. Concluiu tudo rapidamente.

-É seu pai. – Afirmou, virando-se para ele. Olhou-os de novo e riu. – Seu pai. – Encarou Seth. – Tire-o daqui, se incomoda tanto.

-Como?

-Não tenho idéia. – Respondeu depressa e voltou para o lado de Jacob.

Seth pensou por dois segundos e partiu para cima do pai, tentando empurrá-lo para fora. Sem entender, o homem revidou. Começou uma briga. Bella riu gostosamente. Os seguranças chegaram, carregando Seth e Harry para fora. Tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca de Seth e antes dele sair, piscou para Bella.

Ainda rindo, ela se virou para Jacob, que não tinha decidido se a situação era cômica ou não. Novamente pendurou-se nele, para sussurrar-lhe no ouvido.

-Seth 2. Jacob 0.

* * *

**N/A**: Olha, essa Bella é um pé no saco, heim? –QQQQQQQQ

Gente, obrigada **BeBeSantos** do FF e **simovi**, **Katy**, **taliria**, **amagarrote**, **sweet lips**, **Nathi de Lima**, **heri**, **Sully**, **ritinha_cr**, **angelgirl2008**, **lulu_fanfics**, **Carol Black**, **drica cullen**, **aryane** e **mariajulia_09** do #nyah que comentaram. As músicas que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia esse capítulo estão no **MEU BLOG**.

Acho que eu tinha mais coisas pra falar, mas esqueci '-' Então passo a bola pra beta e depois vocês estão livres pra comentar (?) –Q

XX

**N/B**: Ela se esfregar no Jake é bem comum *Desfrutável* gente que Jake é esse? Ele num dá mole pra ela não *-* kkkkkkkkkk , e o Seth ta na frente UIA! Já to começando a ter uma ideia da bagunça que vai acontecer daqui pra frente até chegar ao momento do prólogo. Ah e não posso deixar de cmt: O Jake tem Rihanna na Playlist dele? I'm Death! Coloquem os dedinhos pra trabalhar que to achando que vai pegar fogo aqui!

**Madu**

XD


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

São Francisco, CA  
Sábado, 3 de julho de 2010  
Residência dos Black

Jacob subiu para seu quarto pela escada de incêndio e entrou pela janela depois de ter empurrado sua moto desligada metade do quarteirão. Tinha voltado a fazer o percurso só para ver o resultado. Olhou novamente no relógio e foi para o banheiro. Com certeza tinham dado falta dele de manhã, mesmo ele tendo feito questão de chegar ruidosamente as três com Becca.

-Jake, você ta aí? – Ouviu a voz da mãe à porta. – Demorou pra chegar.

-Na verdade – ele disse, forçando uma rouquidão extra na voz – não. Cheguei com a Becca, como havia prometido.

A mãe não respondeu e após um minuto ele concluiu que ela havia descido. Riu das mangas de sua camisa, sujas de tinta. Quando ele estava no bar, também descobriu a cor preferida de Bella: vermelho. Curiosamente tinham essa preferência em comum.

Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem.

**-X-**

Bella tinha acordado há pouco tempo, mesmo tendo dormido pouco. Tomou um banho, colocou um vestido e sandálias sem salto, preparou um café. Quando foi acordar o pai, viu que a cama estava completamente arrumada. Estranhou, franziu o cenho. Seu celular – no quarto – apitou e ela foi ler a mensagem.

"_Que tal uma caminhada? Saia pelos fundos. _Jacob"

Sorriu, esquecendo-se completamente do pai. Pegou sua bolsa, acendeu um cigarro e saiu pelos fundos. No muro, viu pintado em vermelho uma longa seta indicando rua acima. Não demorou um quarteirão para começar a rir sozinha. Nas portas de garagem, muros brancos, vidros de lojas. As frases em vermelho que indicavam o caminho. Eram as frases da sua música.

Parou na frente de um casarão quase tão grande quanto o de seu pai, cuja garagem exibia "Just do it cuz you want it, not because you saw it" e olhou para cima. Jacob sem camisa a observava. Ela sorriu e acenou, ganhando um sorriso e aceno de volta antes que ele saísse da janela. Também deu meia volta e foi para casa.

**-X-**

-Os senhores sabem que hoje ninguém sai dessa casa, né? – Sarah afirmou na hora do almoço. Encarou bem Jacob e Rebecca para que entendessem que era com eles. – Seus tios vêm visitar no jantar e Quil vai trazer Claire pra nos conhecer.

-Coitada da garota. – Rachel comentou. – Ter que ser apresentada a _toda_ família, ninguém merece.

-Não é um jantar pra conhecer a namorada de Quil, não temos nada a ver com isso. – Billy, o patriarca dos Black, interrompeu. – Só vai dar pra ela vir junto. – Os três filhos deram de ombros. – O jantar é pra comemorar _em família_ a aprovação de Jake e Becca em Cornell.

Obviamente, Billy era muito orgulhoso dos filhos. Nenhum deles tinha notas menores que B e dois terços estavam com um pé na Ivy League.

-Quero só ver se vocês vão ter dinheiro quando for a minha vez. – Rachel desdenhou.

-É por isso que Jacob e Rebecca trabalham bebê. – Sarah disse com calma e Rachel rolou os olhos. Então voltou a se dirigir aos mais velhos. – Acredito que tenha ficado claro. Ninguém vai à festa alguma. Nem que seja o próprio Obama quem esteja convidando.

-Cristalino. – Ambos murmuraram mais preocupados em terminar de comer.

Mais tarde, pouco antes da janta, Becca bateu na porta de Jacob, que a mandou entrar enquanto respondia uma mensagem.

-Vai ter festa nas pistas de skate. – Ela disse, fazendo careta e sentando na cama.

-Acabei de ficar sabendo. – Balançou o celular.

-Cara, jantar em família é um saco. Por que a mamãe insiste?

Jacob bufou.

-Também gostaria de saber. Mas parece que hoje estamos de castigo.

Becca revirou os olhos. Depois puxou o ar, fazendo uma expressão de quem teve uma idéia brilhante.

-Você já armou um plano pra fugir, né?

Ele encarou a irmã.

-Meu plano de hoje é ficar bem de boa em casa.

-Tá me zuando?

-Não. – Respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que seu celular apitou. Rebecca ajeitou-se para também ler.

"_TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA, NÉ? D: _Seth"

-Crianças, eles chegaram! – Ouviram a mãe gritar.

Eles trocaram um olhar e, depois de alguns segundos, deram de ombros. Fazer o quê?

**-X-**

"_Como você pegou seu celular?_ Jacob"

"_Bella. Me devolveu assim que chegou._ Seth"

"_Jake, cadê você? :(_ Bella"

"_Não posso ir._ Jacob"

-Querido, guarde esse celular. – Sarah pediu pela enésima vez.

Jacob e Becca trocaram olhares outra vez. Estavam doidos para dar o fora dali, mas não podiam. Ele colocou o celular do lado de seu prato praticamente intocado e cutucou a comida com o garfo.

-E você faz o que, Claire?

-Vou para o último ano agora. E trabalho na Gucci.

-Oh, deve ser um ótimo emprego.

"_Por que não?_ Bella"

-Jacob. – Billy ralhou quando Jake começou a escrever a resposta. Contrariado, voltou o celular no lugar.

Em troca, não prestou atenção nenhuma no que disseram. Porque estava pouco se fodendo para aquele jantar idiota. A única coisa que chamava sua atenção eram as mensagens que lotavam sua caixa de entrada e ele parara de abrir pra não passar mais raiva.

Vira e mexe também via a irmã mexendo em seu iPhone.

Depois da vigésima vez que seu celular apitou, quando todos estavam na sala tomando drinques, ele resolveu abrir à última.

"_Que saco._ Becca"

Ele riu, eles se olharam e riram juntos.

"_Tem que rir pra não chorar. :(_ Jacob"

Becca fez uma careta. Ele tinha acabado de resolver olhar as mensagens anteriores quando seu celular tocou. Sabia quem era porque tinha colocado aquela música estrategicamente.

"Cadê você?" Ouviu sua voz manhosa do outro lado da linha. Apostaria que ela estava fazendo biquinho.

-Não posso ir, Bells.

"Por que não? Poderia ao menos responder as mensagens."

-Jantar em família, sabe como é. – Ele arriscou olhar em volta. Estavam encarando-o.

"Poxa, dê um jeito de sair."

-Bella...

"To falando sério. A gente vai te esperar."

-Onde?

"Nas pistas mesmo."

Ele bufou, olhando em volta novamente.

-Não conte com isso.

"Você vai vir." Ela disse com convicção e então sussurrou. "Tenho uma coisa pra você."

Ah, ótimo! – ele pensou.

-O quê? Bella, não... – Mas era tarde de mais, ela já tinha desligado. Ele olhou irritado para o celular e enfiou-o no bolso.

-Quem é _Bella_? – Seu tio Quil perguntou, cutucando Billy e rindo.

-É a filha do meu chefe, e daí? – Ele respondeu como se realmente não fosse nada de mais.

-Swan? – Billy perguntou. – Bella Swan.

-É o sobrenome do meu chefe, sim.

Billy e Sarah trocaram um olhar, ignorando o comentário mal humorado de Jacob.

-Não sabia que ela tinha voltado. – Sarah disse.

-Chegou ontem.

-O que será que a fez voltar pra Califórnia? Ela não estava morando com a mãe em Jersey?

-O que eu tenho a ver? – Jacob rebateu. – Como eu vou saber?

-Pare de fingir, Jake. – Rachel cortou.

-Era 'You Drive Me Wild' que estava tocando quando ela ligou. – Becca completou e todos riram.

-Há-há. – Jake disse, fazendo careta. Tomou um gole de vinho. – Grande coisa.

Suspirou, cansado de fazer sala. Tinha que sair dali e encontrar Seth e Bella. Principalmente porque agora estava curioso para saber o que ela reservara para ele – mesmo não tendo certeza se iria gostar.

* * *

**N/A**: Hey motherfuckers ;D Sentiram minha falta?

Nem dá tempo de sentir minha falta, né? Eu sei. Q

Bom, mais um capítulo. As músicas que fizeram parte, como sabem, estão no **MEU BLOG**.

E GENTE, DEIXA EU CONTAR: Eu to revendo Skins, alguém aí também assiste? Bom, na verdade não é rever, porque eu ainda não tinha assistido a segunda geração, mas enfim, to acabando já. E O MAIS IMPORTANTE: TO TENDO IDEIAS.

Não falo mais nada, vou deixar essa ~~no ar~~.

Obrigada **Leninhaa'** do _FF_ e **heri**, **Nathi de Lima**, **Carol Black**, **Bella_Black**, **ritinha_cr**, **simovi**, **lulu_fanfics**, **Drica cullen**, **mariajulia_09**, **angelgirl2008** e **aryane** do #_nyah_.

Recebi menos reviews dessa vez, mas obrigado por quem tem comentado.

I SEE 21 NOTIFIED USERS, Y U NO REVIEW? ):

Continuo vendo vocês até a próxima terça?

**B**

**N/B**: Ai gente essas frases da música espalhadas pela cidade foi tudo, que fofo. Se bem que aqui nessa fic num tem nada de fofo, mas isso foi *-*

E o Jake querendo se matar com o jantar kkkk, também não é pra menos, agora que se vcs não forem legais e não cmt muito, eu vou ficar lixando unha e nem beto o próximo cap. Beta de greve. Kkkkkkkkk fui lá com a Claudia!

Madu

XD


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

São Francisco, CA  
Sábado, 3 de Julho de 2010  
Pistas de skate municipais

-Bells, vamos embora... – Angie resmungou, olhando no relógio. Já era quase meia-noite e já tinha um tempo que a festa acabara. Elas dependiam da carona de Jéssica.

Seth passou um braço nos ombros de Bella e os dois riram.

-Pode ir, Angie. Vou esperar o Jake.

-Acha mesmo que ele vem?

-Tenho certeza.

Angela deu de ombros e se afastou alguns passos.

-Se você diz. Até mais, Bells.

-Não devia apostar tanto no Jake. – Seth disse assim que as outras saíram dali, pressionando Bella contra a grade. – Ele é o tipo filho da mamãe, não vai quebrar as regras.

Bella sorriu.

-Sabia que ele pixou minha música pelo bairro?

-E daí? Sou muito mais interessante. – Disse, segurando-a pelo pescoço e encostando os lábios nos dela.

-Com seu pai bêbado e talento para entrar em encrencas?

-Exato. – Respondeu e capturou-lhe os lábios, beijando-a de um jeito selvagem que a fez suspirar, pouco antes de serem interrompidos por uma buzina.

Ela o soltou imediatamente e virou-se para ver Jacob sair de um City preto novinho. Sorriu.

-Quem quer dar um rolê?

Bella quicou no lugar. Ela estava vestida diferente do dia anterior e até mesmo de manhã – Jacob reparou. Agora estava de regata cinza que deixava à mostra seu bustiê vermelho, colete preto, short jeans, All Star vermelho e alguns acessórios. O cabelo estava solto e liso.

-Sabia que você vinha. – Disse, abrindo a porta do carona. – Bora Seth.

-Onde? – Perguntou, apontando pro carro.

-No banco de trás, óbvio. – Jake respondeu, entrando no carro. Seth também entrou todo emburrado.

-Eu devia dirigir. – Resmungou, quando Jake deu partida. Bella acendeu um baseado.

-Claro que não. – Jacob respondeu. – Você dirige mal pra caralho.

Bella riu, sentando de lado. Colocou o baseado na boca de Jake e ele puxou um trago.

-E você dirige que nem uma moça. – Rebateu, encostando-se ao banco.

Jacob olhou-o pelo retrovisor e sorriu, soltando a fumaça. Trancou as portas e jogou o carro, fazendo um zerinho perfeito que os fez tombar para a direita até pararem de frente pra ladeira que desceriam. Bella começou a rir, aproveitando para passar a mão nele. Não gostando da cena, Seth se inclinou entre os dois, tentando pegar o volante e descontrolando o carro.

-Deixa eu dirigir.

-Seth sai daqui.

-É melhor eu dirigir.

-Caralho Seth, senta no seu lugar.

As frases se misturaram com o riso de Bella conforme desciam a ladeira descontrolados. Antes que pudessem ver, os airbags estavam inflados, afogando-os.

Saíram os três do carro, haviam batido em uma caçamba. Jacob tirou as chaves da ignição, Seth e Bella riam, caminhando trôpegos até ele.

-Caralho... – Sussurrou, com as mãos na cabeça. A frente do carro já era.

-Ta vendo? – Seth disse rindo. – É por isso que eu devia dirigir.

-Ficou maluco? Foi você que me fez bater, esse é o carro da minha irmã, seu imbecil!

-Nossa, sua irmã comprou um City? – Bella perguntou, ainda rindo.

-Ganhou, por entrar em Cornell. Eu ganhei a Harley.

Bella fez uma cara surpresa.

-Agora esse idiota estragou o carro da Becca, ela vai comer meu fígado.

-Ah! Mimimi, mimimi. – Seth cortou. – Você e essa sua ladainha sobre sua família perfeita, foda-se. É só a porra de um carro, que vocês podem ir amanhã e comprar outros cinco.

-Que idiotice é essa que você está falando, amanhã é feriado.

-Qual a diferença? Você tem o que quiser mesmo.

-Pare de bancar o coitado. – Jacob respondeu com a voz firme.

-É Seth, deixa quieto. – Bella interviu.

-Isso é porque você também acha que sua vida é perfeita.

-Eu nunca disse isso. – Ela falou rapidamente. Seth a ignorou.

-Por acaso você sabe do seu pai, o que ele faz? Contou pra ela, Jake?

-Seth...

-O que tem meu pai? – Bella interessou-se pela discussão de verdade.

-Mostra o vídeo pra ela, Jake.

-Que vídeo?

-Seth, cala a boca.

-Do _seu pai_ com a Angela. Transando.

Os olhos de Bella perderam o foco e ela cambaleou para trás.

-Jacob os viu no clube e filmou. Não acredito que você não contou pra ela, pareceu que falaram tanto ontem à noite. Mostre pra ela, Jake.

Quando se voltou para o lugar em que Bella estava, não a viu. Ela tinha contornado o carro, atravessado a rua. Estava chorando. Jacob deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça e foi atrás dela.

-Retardado. – Ralhou. – Bella! Bella espera.

-JAKE! – Seth foi atrás dele. – JAKE, DEIXE-A IR. Ela não vale nada mesmo, somos amigos há séculos, é o que vale mais.

-BELLA, CALMA!

-JAKE! – Seth correu para alcançá-lo e puxou-o pelo braço. – Ela não vale à pena, cara.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Seth, cala essa boca. E espere aqui.

Jacob virou a esquina atrás de Bella. Ela havia parado na marquise de uma loja. Quando a alcançou, Jacob viu que ela chorava e a abraçou.

-Há quanto tempo você sabe?

-Desconfiava há algumas semanas, mas confirmei ontem. – Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Porra, ela é minha melhor amiga nessa cidade.

Jacob deu um risinho, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Por que saiu de Jersey? – Ela deu de ombros.

-Quero morar com meu pai, mas ele me odeia.

-Tenho certeza que não. – Ele afirmou, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Escuta, estamos perto da represa. Que tal irmos nadar? Há essa hora a água está quente.

Ela sorriu e ele enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda molhavam as bochechas da garota.

**-X-**

**OUÇAM A MÚSICA http:/ /migre. me/ 1u9MR**

Bella foi a primeira a pular a grade, com a ajuda dos meninos. Aquela parte da represa, onde ficava a prainha de água doce não tinha nem cerca elétrica, nem arame farpado. Era apenas a grade. Assim que pisou do lado de dentro, adiantou-se para a faixa de areia, tirando a roupa.

Jacob e Seth chegaram quando ela já estava quase completamente nua. Também tiraram suas roupas. Bella nem os olhou, foi até a água e mergulhou direto. Seth pulou logo atrás, com Jacob em seus calcanhares.

Ficaram um tempo jogando água um no outro ou puxando pés na água escura. Apenas a frestinha da luz da lua minguante os iluminava. Depois de alguns minutos, Seth começou a sobrar. Bella estava mexendo de mais apenas com o Jacob, se esquecera do mais novo ali.

Jacob a puxou pelo braço, juntando seus corpos e passou a mão nas costas da garota, descendo por sua cintura até o quadril, apertando-lhe o bumbum. Ela sorriu.

-Eu não excito você? – Bella sussurrou no ouvido de Jacob, que riu.

Na verdade, ela não estava achando graça, mas sorriu para ele mesmo assim. Podia senti-lo logo abaixo e ele não parecia estar muito empolgado.

-Não sabe o tamanho do meu autocontrole. – Ele respondeu.

Ela aproximou os lábios dos dele e enlaçou-lhe a cintura com as pernas, aproximando-o mais.

-Não tenha. – Disse, provocando-o.

Jacob olhou em volta na água e não viu Seth. Avistou-o na faixa de areia enrolando um baseado. Bella seguiu seu olhar e soltou-o.

-Vamos lá.

Voltaram para a areia ainda brincando um com o outro. Como Seth não tinha se dado ao trabalho de vestir nenhuma roupa, fizeram o mesmo. Apenas sentaram-se em algumas peças para não ficarem completamente cheios de areia. E o baseado que Seth acabara de acender era praticamente um charuto.

Ele o passou para Bella, que estava entre os dois, e ela passou para Jacob após um trago. Riu com Seth. Aquela maconha era da boa, depois perguntaria onde ele conseguira. Jacob virou seu rosto, segurando-a pelo queixo ao mesmo tempo em que entregava o baseado para Seth. Encostou os lábios nos dela e passou à fumaça. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, soltou a fumaça e voltou-se para Jacob, que a beijou.

Era possessivo e cheio de desejo. A língua dele exigia conhecer cada canto de sua boca e ela estava adorando, querendo mais. Sentiu que lhe beijavam no ombro. Seth afastou seu cabelo e começou a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço. Jacob também mudou de rumo e Bella virou-se para beijar Seth. Não tinha a mesma calma e precisão que Jacob, mas era igualmente possessivo.

Jacob começou a acariciar-lhe os seios. Apertou-os de leve e beliscou os mamilos, um de cada vez. Depois usou os lábios. Chupou-lhe um dos seios a fazendo gemer na boca de Seth, enquanto não parava de estimular o outro seio.

Ele e Seth trocaram. Seth passou a sugar o seio direito da garota enquanto Jacob roubava os lábios dela para beijá-la.

Quando a garota sentiu uma mão entre suas pernas, mordeu o lábio de Jacob com tesão, o fazendo rir. Ela não sabia qual dos dois era, mas não se importava. A única coisa que queria era ser estimulada e quem quer que fosse estava fazendo muito bem.

Seth começou a chupar o seio esquerdo de Bella, que já tinha algumas marcas do passeio de Jacob por ali. Um dos dedos de Jacob começou a ameaçar brincar dentro dela e não só com o clitóris. Gemendo de prazer e expectativa, Bella escorregou a mão pelo peito de Jacob até chegar em seu pênis que, ao contrário de alguns minutos atrás, agora estava totalmente acordado e começou a bater pra ele de leve.

Jacob largou os lábios de Bella para morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e o rumo de Seth mudou. A posição melhorou e Bella começou a bater pros dois. Ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e mandíbula. Estava prestes a beijá-la novamente, assim como Jacob já começava a penetrá-la com dois dedos, quando viram uma luz ao longe, acompanhada do alarme do carro de segurança.

Levantaram tropegamente, pegando suas peças de roupas e sapatos. Seth pendurou o baseado apagado nos lábios. Correram para trás de uma pedra antes que o segurança os visse. Enquanto o carro passava, colocaram algumas peças de roupa o mais silenciosos que puderam. Só respiraram quando mal conseguiam ouvir o barulho do carro. Jacob encostou-se na pedra ao lado de Bella, que colocava seus tênis. Seth reacendera o baseado e tragou profundamente. Os três estavam vestidos, mas Bella riu de Jacob ao olhar sua calça.

Ele não tinha fechado à jeans. Seth se apertara, mas a cueca de Jacob se esticava despreocupada. Bella não o culpava. Estava odiando vestir a calcinha molhada como se encontrava. Tocou-lhe o pênis por cima do pano quando Jake se esticou para pegar o baseado com Seth.

-Não vou caminhar com esse aperto nem fodendo. – Ele disse. – Posso esperar ele abaixar. – Bella pegou o baseado da mão dele. – Se você quiser ajudar, melhor ainda.

Bella riu e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça antes de puxar um trago. Quando o baseado acabou, o nível de serotonina de todos era quase zero e eles pularam a grade de volta para irem para casa.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que esteja todo mundo viva porque né... KKKKK brimques

Preciso perguntar o que vocês acharam? '-' Eu DISSE que ia ter Seth nesse capítulo, né? iauhiuhiuah Aí está. O próximo também ta mara, vou avisando.

Obrigada **Bella_Black**, **Geo** (*-*), **mariajulia_09**, **heri**, **drica cullen**, **aryane**, **ritinha_cr**, **angelgirl2008**, **Nathi de Lima**, **simovi**, **Carol Sem Sistema Imunológico Black** (kekekeke) e **lulu_fanfics** que comentaram no #_nyah_ e **Leninhaa'** que comentou no _FF_ =D Seus lindos.

Agora. Músicas e afins, no **MEU BLOG (****http:/ /migre. me/ 16wKb)**, vocês sabem. Vou colocar o link de Skins legendado lá pra quem sentir interesse em baixar ^^

Aguardo seus lindos comentários e até terça que vem =D

**B**

**N/B**: PQP, morri, primeiro o Seth me estressa, que mala meu, deixa o carro em paz, e ai detona a bomba na cara da Bella, vê-se que num é flor que se cheire, mas ai no fim mostra que é hominho! Aiaiai, já o Jake num queira nada, de nada até dar uns beijos, e depois coitado num funfou. Pelamor essa Bella é bisca viu e esse povo drogado como consegue andar depois? E a larica? Rsrs ai chega que já taguarelei demais, gente o próximo ta tipoassim fodastico, e nem mando pra by se vcs num forem legais. Cade o cmt?

Madu

XD


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

São Francisco, CA  
Domingo, 4 de Julho de 2010  
Residência dos Swan

Bella se virou na cama e olhou o relógio. Quase dez da manhã e não estava com um pingo de vontade de levantar. Suspirou, colocando de lado a coberta. Estava forçando o sono há quase uma hora, mas as comemorações de 4 de Julho por praticamente todo o bairro não deixavam seus olhos se pregarem

Por hábito, abriu a porta do quarto do pai. Dessa vez não houve surpresa ao ver a cama feita. Tinha quase certeza que ele não dormia ali há pelo menos dois dias. Dessa vez, pensou, iria deixar alguma "marca", para provar sua teoria na manhã seguinte.

Voltou para seu banheiro e lavou o rosto, penteou o cabelo, escovou os dentes. Desceu e colocou água e leite para esquentar. Enquanto esperava, olhou pela janela da sala para ver os vizinhos com seus filhos felizes vestindo azul, branco e vermelho, segurando suas bandeiras. Olhou-se. Não era a pessoa mais patriota, mas sua calcinha de bandeira dos Estados Unidos podia compensar.

Passou um chá de ervas e misturou-o com leite numa caneca (também pintada com as cores da bandeira). Já tinha tomado metade quando ouviu uma buzina e, menos de um minuto depois, a campainha. Não se importou em estar apenas de blusinha e calcinha quando abriu a porta e sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Feliz 4 de Julho. – Jacob cumprimentou.

-Feliz 4 de Julho. – Bella respondeu.

-Você ta bem? – Ela riu e abriu passagem.

-Entra.

Jacob deu alguns passos para frente e parou bem próximo de Bella, que empurrou a porta para fechá-la.

-Chá com leite? Onde você morava antes de vir pra Califórnia? Bristol? – Ela se afastou, balançando a cabeça. Ele a seguiu.

-Gosto de chá com leite. – Disse, dando de ombros. – Quer também?

-Não, obrigado. – Ele olhou em volta. – Bela casa.

-Pois é. – Ela colocou a caneca na pia. – Vem ver lá em cima. – Puxou-o pela mão e subiram as escadas. Ao invés de guiá-lo para seu quarto, levou-o para o de seu pai. – Eis a suíte do Sr. Swan.

O queixo de Jacob caiu. Sua casa era grande, mas a de Bella era um assombro. Só aquele quarto era do tamanho do dele _mais_ o de Rebecca. A cama kingsize era de madeira escura, o mesmo tom das colchas e de alguns travesseiros. Foi até a janela e viu que no quintal dos fundos havia uma piscina.

-Cadê ele? – Perguntou, voltando-se para ela. Bella deu de ombros.

-Deve estar comendo a Angie em qualquer motel barato por aí. – Respondeu, aproximando e desabotoando a camisa dele. Subiu as mãos pelo peito de Jacob até seu pescoço puxando-o e o beijando.

Ele a puxou pelo quadril, brincando com o elástico de sua calcinha enquanto ela escorregou a camisa pelos ombros dele e ele terminou de tirar antes de enroscar os dedos nos cabelos da nuca da garota, puxando-a firme para si.

Bella se afastou minimamente para empurrá-lo na cama e Jacob olhou bem onde estava.

-Bells... – Murmurou, conforme ela o beijava, abrindo sua calça. – É o quarto do seu pai.

-Duvido que você se importe. – Ela sussurrou toda sexy, olhando-o nos olhos. – Ele não usa essa cama e o que o Charlie não vê, Charlie não sente.

Jacob riu e Bella sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. Voltaram a se beijar e ele tirou-lhe a blusa. Ela não usava nada por baixo e seus seios com as marcas do dia anterior ficaram à mostra. Beijaram-se até tombar na cama. Jacob levantou para tirar os sapatos, calça e a boxer, aproveitando para beijar Bella desde o vale entre os seios até a barriga para então tirar-lhe a única peça que faltava. Fez o caminho contrário desde o tornozelo da garota, pela parte interna de sua coxa para entre suas pernas.

Ela já estava molhada só pela expectativa quando ele a lambeu, sem deixar de olhá-la. Ele já começou a penetrá-la logo com dois dedos e Bella arqueou o corpo, gemendo. Isso só o animou mais, fazendo-o sugar o clitóris da garota, movimentando os dedos rapidamente. Bella agarrou os cabelos de Jacob numa tentativa de fazê-lo aproximar mais e ele trocou os dedos pela língua, forçando-a a abrir as pernas ainda mais. Todo o corpo de Bella tremeu e ela urrou de prazer, pronta para gozar. Empurrou-o com os pés.

-Calma. – Arfou e virou-se na cama, tirando a colcha do caminho. Não estava a fim de manchar a roupa de cama do pai com gozo.

Jacob riu com a visão que tinha. Ajudou-a afastar a colcha e ajoelhou-se atrás dela, encostando seu pênis na bunda da garota. Bella arfou novamente e Jacob passou o pênis nela sem penetrá-la.

Devagar, direcionou-se na entrada dela e deslizou só a cabeça, o que fez Bella gemer jogando o quadril para trás, só para – logo em seguida – bufar de frustração. Jacob estava segurando seu quadril com força, impedindo-a de se mexer. Não seria problema se _ele_ estivesse se mexendo por conta própria, mas ele não estava.

-Jake... – Ela protestou, com os dedos enrolados no lençol.

-O que você quer? – Ele perguntou. Havia um quê de riso no seu tom de voz rouco. Empurrou um pouco mais dentro dela e Bella gemeu. – Não consegui entender.

-Jake...

-Quer que eu te coma?

-Por favor... – Ela arfou. – Me come. – Jacob sorriu.

-Ok. – Disse e empurrou tudo de uma vez num movimento bruto que fez Bella urrar pela segunda vez.

Ele começou a bombar nela com movimentos curtos e rápidos que a fazia se contorcer de prazer, gemendo em crescente. Com uma das mãos, Jacob brincava com o clitóris de Bella enquanto a outra lhe apertava os seios e pescoço. Inclinou-se um pouco, segurando o cabelo da garota num rabo de cavalo e beijando-a no ombro. Bella tremeu novamente e ele sabia que ela não demoraria a gozar. Ela se ergueu nos joelhos, grudando-se nele e encurtando os movimentos, respirando com dificuldade. Jacob segurava seu queixo com força e colocou um dedo em sua boca, fazendo-a rir. Virou o rosto e o beijou brevemente, antes que ele a soltasse.

Jacob precisou de apenas duas bombadas como a primeira para sentir Bella escorrer em seu pênis. Ela praticamente desmontou na cama rindo e com tremores de prazer.

-Já cansou, Bells? – Ele perguntou, saindo de dentro dela e virando-a na cama. – Nem comecei e você já cansou?

A resposta foi um aceno negativo com a cabeça. Bella mordeu o lábio ainda tremendo do último orgasmo e abriu as pernas para receber Jacob novamente. Ele estava diferente – reparou, quando ele se inclinou para ela -, os olhos... Estavam mais suaves. Beijaram-se longamente enquanto Jacob voltava a penetrá-la com muito mais calma que da primeira vez. Agora ele estava atencioso. _Olhava_ para ela, passava a mão em seu cabelo, lhe tocava com delicadeza, movimentava-se com carinho, beijava-a com sentimento. Ela passara _eras_ desejando um cara assim: com esse pênis, agressão e sensibilidade e cruzara com um da forma mais aleatória do universo.

Cada movimento e gesto de Jacob deixavam Bella mais extasiada, fincando as unhas em seus braços, ombros e costas, mordendo-o, beijando-o. Ele a faria gozar de novo muito logo.

Jacob ainda se movia dentro dela, dessa vez mais devagar. Olhou-a nos olhos e ela ergueu a cabeça o beijando. Ficaram assim um pouco, só se curtindo.

-Já gozou? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo. Jake sorriu.

-Não.

-Hoje eu te ajudo. – Ela piscou. Ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se nos travesseiros. Seu pênis ainda estava totalmente ereto, mas ele sabia que iria gozar a qualquer momento. – Como você consegue? – Bella perguntou curiosa, sentando-se na cama.

-No caso, é porque eu to sem camisinha. – Ela abriu um sorriso e inclinou-se, segurando-o com uma mão.

-Que adorável. – Ambos riram e ela lambeu a cabeça do pênis dele. – Cara, você é enorme.

-Não exagera. – Ele respondeu, passando a mão na coxa dela.

-E humilde, tem cara melhor que você no mundo? – Chupou-o, deliciando-se dele. – Goza pra mim, Jake? – Pediu, fazendo biquinho.

-Oh... – Ele falou, sentando. Puxou-a pelos cabelos e a beijou. – Pedindo assim, até duas vezes. – Ela sorriu e começou a bater para ele. Jacob já estava muito duro, começava a tremer. Ela estaria pronta quando ele viesse. – Vem cá. – Ele chamou.

Jacob puxou o quadril de Bella, que passou uma perna por ele. Imediatamente ele voltou a sugar-lhe o sexo, brincando com ela e fazendo-a perder o ritmo. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar o primeiro jato. Bella riu.

-Jake, meu cabelo.

-Não estou vendo. – Respondeu, enfiando dois dedos nela e a fazendo soltar um gritinho.

Concentrou-se na garota, dessa vez. Concentrando-se nela, distraia um pouco de si mesmo. Chupou-a como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Ai, meu Deus. – Bella arfou depois de não muito tempo. Perdeu a força nas pernas e ele precisou segurá-la. – Vou gozar. – Avisou. Ele mexeu mais os dedos nela e sugou seu clitóris mais uma vez, antes dela gritar. – JAKE.

Os dedos no sexo dela impediram que ele recebesse o jato de gozo direto no rosto, mas agora escorria pelo seu braço. Bella sentou-se no colchão novamente e deitou a cabeça na coxa dele rindo.

-Caralho, onde você aprendeu a ser gostoso assim? – Disse e colocou o pênis dele na boca novamente, chupando-o e brincando com a língua, tanto no pênis quanto nas bolas. Fez biquinho de novo, vendo Jacob gemer. – Goza pra mim?

Ele sorriu e enroscou os dedos no cabelo dela, forçando-a a chupá-lo. Menos de um minuto depois, ele já enchia a boca da garota de gozo.

Bella engoliu a primeira leva e o punhetou, lambendo tudo até a última gota. Lambeu os lábios, engatinhando até ele.

-Boa garota. – Ele disse antes de se beijarem.

Ambos estavam exaustos, não tinham ideia de quanto tempo passaram naquela brincadeira. Jacob passou a mão no cabelo de Bella.

-Cadê? Onde eu te atingi?

-Aqui. – Ela achou a mecha de cabelo empapado. Jacob tirou um pouco do excesso.

-Vai ter que lavar.

-Fazer o que... – Ela completou, enroscando-se nele.

Não demorou cinco minutos para estarem os dois dormindo profundamente.

**-X-**

-QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Charlie gritou, acordando-os. Assim que viu quem era, Jacob pulou da cama. – ISABELLA.

Jake olhou de Charlie para Bella enquanto colocava suas roupas.

-Acho melhor eu ir.

-VOCÊ **ACHA**, BLACK? – Charlie gritou. Foi o suficiente para Jacob voar dali e sumir em sua moto.

-Qual é pai? – Bella reclamou, também colocando sua roupa.

-QUAL É? Por acaso você se lembrou que esse quarto é _meu_? E justamente o _Black_?

-Qual o problema?

-Aquele garoto é problema, Isabella. Existem tantas famílias boas, mas não. Os Cullen. Porque você não vai se engraçar com os Cullen?

-Não conheço nenhum Cullen. – Respondeu entediada. – Mas já soube o tipinho sem graça que eles são. Patricinhas, rainhas da beleza, o irmão valentão, o irmão maricas. – Numerou, indo para a porta do quarto. – Estou pouco me fodendo para gente assim. E até parece que você pode exigir seletividade de mim.

Ela já estava passando pela porta quando Charlie a puxou pelo braço.

-Ta falando do quê?

Um sorriso presunçoso brincou nos lábios dela.

-Do que você acha que estou falando, Charlie? Estou falando de você e da Angela. De você comendo a Angela. De você comendo minha melhor amiga. – Olhou-o de cima a baixo. – Como pôde? Só pra começar, ela é menor de idade.

-Vai fazer o quê? Me denunciar? – Bella olhou-o bem nos olhos.

-Não. Só estou dizendo para te lembrar o quão nojento você é.

Desvencilhou-se e deu as costas. Parou quando Charlie voltou a falar.

-Você é impossível, Isabella. É por isso que sua mãe não te agüenta mais. Pois fique sabendo que aqui você também não fica. Faça suas malas que amanhã você volta pra Jersey.

-NÃO. – Protestou imediatamente. – Não vou voltar pra lá!

-Você que pensa. Quero suas malas lá em baixo à noite. Nem que eu tenha que mandá-la à força. – Charlie bateu a porta do quarto e Bella teve cinco segundos de acesso de raiva, até resolver provocá-lo mais um pouco. Se ia embora, não iria sem causar um reboliço. Aproximou-se da porta.

-Se vai tirar um cochilo, aconselho trocar a roupa de cama, eu gozei por ela toda. Porque né, Jacob me fez gozar _três_ vezes. Mas não se preocupe com a porra. Fiz questão de poupar seu trabalho na limpeza e engoli _tudinho_.

Saiu rindo, principalmente por ouvir algo se espatifando na porta, e foi tomar um banho. Demorou o máximo que conseguiu e começou a jogar suas coisas na mala. Era um absurdo, ela mal tinha chegado. Charlie ia ver só, ela ia dar um jeito de fazê-lo pagar.

O barulho do chuveiro a distraiu e ela teve uma ideia. Empertigou-se silenciosamente pelo quarto do pai. A porta estava aberta e a cama nua. Charlie tirara até as fronhas dos travesseiros. Bella sabia que havia um cofre no closet que o pai sempre deixava aberto quando estava por perto. Se tivesse sorte...

Afastou alguns cabides e lá estava. Um cofre abarrotado de dinheiro brilhava para ela. Riu em silêncio e checou se Charlie ainda tomava banho. Pegou um maço de notas de cem dólares, cada maço tinha cerca de cinco mil e devia ter um milhão naquele cofre fácil, fácil. Pegou outro maço. Dez mil não fariam diferença para quem tem outros novecentos e noventa e nove.

Antes de sair, outra coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, buscou no fundo do cofre um molho de chaves. O chaveiro de ganso já dizia tudo.

Voltou para seu quarto, separou cerca de quinhentos dólares e guardou-os na bolsa junto do molho de chaves. Escondeu o restante entre as roupas da mala. Pegou seu vestido preto e vermelho, a roupa intima e sua sandália preta de tiras. Jogou o resto das coisas na mala depois de se arrumar, deixou a mala no andar de baixo e saiu de casa, colocando seus óculos e acendendo um cigarro, com a bolsa firme em baixo do braço.

No caminho, pessoas comemoravam o 4 de Julho e pessoas repintavam as portas de suas garagem.

* * *

**N/A**: Ok, todo mundo. INSPIRA. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... EXPIRA... –qqqqqqq brimques

Mas e agora, o que será que a Bella vai aprontar, heim? Espero que todo mundo esteja viva pra ver o que vem em seguida e comentar, né amicas?

A musiquinha safada ingual desse cap ta no **MEU BLOG (****http:/ /migre. me/ 16wKb)**, vocês sabem.

Obrigada **Carol Black**, **lana_blackwater**, **Michelle Cullen**, **Bella_Black**, **heri**, **Mychele Day**, **amagarrote**, **lulu_fanfics**, **simovi**, **Geo** *-* (diva sim, minha guria do meio do nada ;D), **aryane**, **Nathi de Lima**, **angelgirl2008**, **drica cullen** e **mariajulia_09** do #_nyah_ e **Leninhaa'** do _FF_ que comentaram *-* Cada vez que eu vejo uma review enorme, quase morro de alegria *_*

Próximo terça que vem. E bom dia das crianças, jejeje

**B**

**N/B**: E a By teve a cara de pau de me falar que achava que tinha perdido a mão pra hentai, ahan ahan Claudia. Eu to e meio lerda, e por isso minha nota ta assim lerda, mas a verdade é que ninguém me dá um Jacob assim: com esse pênis, agressão e sensibilidade kkkkkkkkkkkkkk ta bom parei.

Cade o review?

Madu

XD


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

São Francisco, CA  
Domingo, 4 de Julho de 2010  
Residência dos Clearwater / The Swan

Seth levantou preguiçoso para ir atender a porta, um cigarro quase acabado pendurado em seus lábios – que quase caiu quando ele bateu os olhos em quem o esperava do lado de fora.

-Oh-ho! – Ele riu. – Vai pra onde?

Jacob o encarou sorrindo e levantou a sacola do restaurante chinês.

-Com fome? – Internamente contente Seth deu passagem para o amigo, que entrou. – Uia, chamou a diarista? – Jake zombou.

-Não, mais surpreendente que isso. – Jacob cruzou os braços, esperando explicação. – Quando eu cheguei de madrugada, - Seth prosseguiu. – a casa cheirava a gás. _Gás_! Então fui pra cozinha e meu pai estava lá, aquele retardado, tentando se matar do jeito mais idiota. Desliguei o gás e ele brigou comigo, tive que fazê-lo cair na real com porradas, olha minha mão. – Ele mostrou o punho com alguns machucados nos nós dos dedos. – Então hoje, quando acordei, ele estava _sóbrio_, terminando de arrumar a casa. Bom, isso não é tão difícil, deve ter meia dúzia de moveis pela casa toda. Quando terminou, pegou sua malinha de sei lá o que e disse que ia atrás da mamãe e Leah, queria recomeçar. Sem mim, obviamente, ainda estou aqui. Duvido que mamãe vá aceitá-lo de volta, de qualquer forma. – Deu de ombros.

-Comovente. – Jacob comentou, voltando a se mexer, sentou-se no chão encostado no sofá, tirou sua porção de comida chinesa e começou a comer. Seth sentou ao seu lado e começou a comer também.

-Valeu cara. Eu estava morrendo de fome.

-Disponha.

-Você veio a pé? – Jacob respondeu com um som qualquer. – E o carro da Becca, no que deu?

-Deixei as chaves onde supostamente nunca deviam ter saído. Acharam o carro pela manhã e deram como roubado. O seguro vai cobrir.

-Tsc. E você lá fazendo drama.

-Porque o plano inicial era devolver o carro _inteiro_. – Ele desdenhou.

Quando praticamente toda a comida tinha acabado, Seth acendeu um baseado e compartilhou com Jacob.

-Por que veio andando? – Perguntou.

-Adrenalina de mais, eu precisava espairecer. – Seth crispou os olhos.

-Então você não veio aqui só para alimentar um adolescente faminto. O que aconteceu? – Jake sorriu.

-Fui à casa da Bella. – Disse, sem olhar para Seth, analisando o baseado em seus dedos. – Transei com ela.

Houve um silêncio em que Jacob tragou profundamente e passou o baseado para Seth, soltando a fumaça devagar em pequenos aros.

-E aí, vai me falar só isso? – Jacob deu de ombros. – Não, quero detalhes. – Eles se entreolharam. – Ela fez alguma coisa? Tem alguma fantasia?

-Hm... Não... Mas ela é safada, gozou pra mim.

-Ta me zuando. – Jacob o encarou.

-Não sou o tipo de cara que não leva uma garota ao orgasmo, mané. – Deu um tapa na cabeça de Seth. – E ela, em particular, gozou _três_ vezes.

-Ah Jacob, para de mentir.

-Se não quer acreditar. – Deu de ombros. – Mas eu tive que passar em casa pra tomar um banho antes de vir pra cá, ou tinha vindo direto.

Seth ainda não estava acreditando muito. Passou o baseado para Jacob.

-E o que mais?

Jacob encarou Seth e sorriu. Fez um movimento ensaiado com a mão e a língua. Seth fingiu estar caindo para trás e Jacob bagunçou-lhe o cabelo.

-Pois é, garoto, ela me chupou. – Falou e puxou um trago. – Seth sentou-se direito, voltando a encostar ao sofá. – A Bella... Sabe, eu realmente gostei dela, tipo pra valer. – Analisou o baseado queimando, franziu a testa. – Mas acho que ela só gosta do meu pau.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, os dois começaram a rir, Seth empurrou Jacob.

-Falou o dotadão. – Disse rindo. Antes que Jacob retrucasse, bateram à porta e Seth foi atender.

Jacob aproveitou para reparar no local. Seth levara o colchão para a sala. Tinham três cinzeiros espalhados pelo chão e sofá. Nada de TV ou aparelho de som ou nada.

-Hey Jake. – Bella cumprimentou, indo direto para ele e lhe dando um selinho. Seth aproveitou para olhar a bunda dela, quando ela se inclinou para o amigo, e agradeceu mentalmente ao deus dos vestidos curtos.

-A que devemos a surpresa? – O próprio Seth perguntou. Bella se endireitou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Tenho uma noticia boa e uma ruim para vocês, meninos. Primeiro a ruim. – Disse rápido, antes que eles começassem a falar. – Eu vou embora amanhã.

-O quê? – Perguntaram juntos.

-Eu disse que meu pai não me queria aqui, ele me mandou voltar pra casa.

-Mas nem durante as _férias_? – Jacob falou inconformado. Bella deu de ombros. – Francamente!

-Devo acrescentar que você lá em casa não ajudou muito, parece que Charlie acha que você é má influência.

Seth riu e Jacob revirou os olhos. Charlie só o aceitara no emprego por causa de Billy e nunca fingira gostar dele. Admitia parte da culpa por Bella ter que ir embora mais cedo, mas era meio que falta de responsabilidade por parte do Charlie não querer cuidar da filha por dois meses, mas estar cuidando de Ângela. Guardou sua opinião para si. Gostava de Bella, ia dar um jeito de ficar com ela. Foi até a garota.

-Dá um jeito de ficar mais tempo, Bells. Depois vai morar comigo em Nova York.

Bella o olhou surpreso e passou a mão no rosto dele sorrindo.

-Jake, você nem me conhece.

-E daí? Estou falando sério, vá morar comigo.

Ela sorriu um sorriso que Jacob não soube decifrar e lhe deu um selinho, antes de passar por ele.

-Nem falei a boa notícia ainda.

Jacob respirou fundo e virou-se para ela. Bella procurava alguma coisa na bolsa quando ele perguntou.

-E qual seria?

-Não vou voltar para aquele subúrbio numa boa. – Ela respondeu e tirou o molho de chaves da bolsa. – Vamos dar uma festa.

**-X-**

-Já que não gosta do subúrbio, vem morar comigo. – Jacob sussurrou para Bella, mexendo no cabelo dela. – Meu pai comprou um flat em Manhattan.

-Você não vai morar com a sua irmã?

-Isso não impede cada um de ter o seu quarto.

Bella sorriu.

Era suposto os dois estarem dormindo um pouco antes de a festa começar. Bella dera parte do dinheiro para Seth ir atrás de um DJ e bebidas. Jacob deu um único telefonema que sabia ser suficiente para fazer a cidade inteira ficar sabendo da festa: Rebecca. Vez ou outra seus celulares apitavam com confirmações de presença. Toda a movimentação era facilmente disfarçada pelas comemorações de 4 de Julho.

-Você tem meu número, caso queira me procurar. – Ele falou e Bella acenou positivamente.

-Queria passar o verão aqui com você. – Sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do dele. Eles nem tinham visto que Seth voltara e assustaram com um barulho no corredor. Foram ver o que era e Seth se jogava contra uma porta.

-Tá fazendo o quê?

-Tentando – respondeu, empurrando a porta – arranjar dinheiro hoje à noite.

Jacob se aproximou. Sabia o que tinha atrás da porta: a principal fonte de renda do primo de Seth, Sam Uley. Falou para Seth se afastar, parte do trabalho já estava feito e precisou de apenas duas investidas para fazer a porta se escancarar. Bella apareceu atrás deles.

-Uau.

**-X-**

Estava melhor do que ela esperava. Um grupo numeroso já os esperava antes mesmo dela abrir o clube. Eles levaram tinta e mais bebida e deram conta do estrago no prédio, sem contar terem comprado e consumido quase toda a maconha e pó que Seth levara.

Eles pintaram frases por todo o clube e pularam na piscina, nas camas elásticas, uns nos outros. O som se instalou na área das piscinas e tudo era muito engraçado.

Seth pulou na piscina de roupas e tudo (só tinha cuidado para que a droga ficasse num lugar seguro) e Jacob pulou logo atrás, depois de tirar a camisa.

-Hey Bells! – Jake disse para a garota, que estava em pé fumando um cigarro perto da piscina. – Ta esperando o quê?

Bella sorriu e entregou o cigarro para Jessica, virou-se de costas para eles e abriu o zíper de seu vestido tomara que caia, tirando-o. Já estava descalça mesmo. Por baixo do vestido usava um bustiê sem alças da cor da pele e uma calcinha preta. Mergulhou na piscina e submergiu perto dos dois.

-Então, Bella? – Seth começou. – Acho que é a minha vez.

-De quê? – Ela perguntou, fingindo que não sabia do que ele estava falando, apesar de ter uma idéia. Jacob olhou para Seth.

-De ficar comigo. Gozar pra mim.

Ela olhou de Seth para Jacob, tentando entender o que aquilo significava e se afastou dos dois.

-Bells. – Jake chamou.

-É sério, Bella. Você pode me chupar, já que chupou o Jake. – Bella virou as costas.

-Não. – Jake rebateu. – De jeito nenhum, ficou maluco?

-Claro que ela pode.

Jacob olhou para trás e viu que Bella já estava fora da piscina. Foi atrás dela.

-Cara, aonde você vai? – Seth perguntou, seguindo Jacob. – O que deu em você? Deixe-a ir, que palhaçada. – Saíram da água. Bella ia para um canto afastado, Jake atrás dela. – É sério, Jacob, você só pode estar de brincadeira. – Ele o alcançou, puxando-o pelo ombro. – Deixa essa vadia ir para onde ela quiser velho.

Seth não viu de onde veio o soco, mas viu os olhos do amigo firmes nos dele.

-Tem como você calar essa sua boca só uma vez? – Jacob praticamente implorou. – Ela não vai transar com você, ela está comigo. Procure outra e não me obrigue a te bater de novo.

Irritado, Seth bufou, dando as costas.

Jacob foi até Bella, que cruzara os braços, tampando os seios sob o pano fino. Atrás dela ficavam as toalhas e uma delas estava fora do armário. Jake a pegou e cobriu a garota.

-Não ligue pra ele, ok?

Ela sorriu, se aproximando dele. Seth os olhava emburrado enquanto eles se beijavam, nem viu Rachel Black se sentar ao seu lado.

-Quanto ta o baseado? – Ela perguntou, o distraindo. Trocaram um olhar e saíram dali antes de ver Jacob pegar as coisas dele e de Bella e os dois irem para o vestiário feminino.

**-X-**

Quase uma hora depois, Jacob e Bella deitados no vestiário feminino após um banho quente meio namoravam, meio riam dos gemidos de Jessica num dos boxes. A garota entrara com Mike quando Bella saía do banho enroscada em Jake, tiveram a mesma idéia. Agora suas roupas estavam quase secas. Seth entrou todo destrambelhado e parou ao ouvir os gemidos.

-Tem alguém bem empolgado ali. – Disse, despejando o conteúdo de um saquinho na pia de mármore, que estava seca. Jake e Bella se aproximaram. – É o último.

Ele separou o pó em três carreiras e os três se entreolharam sorrindo. Cada um consumiu sua carreira e não deixaram nem rastro no local. Saíram do vestiário, arranjaram uma bebida e sentaram na arquibancada das piscinas, tomando cuidado para não se machucar nos ferros soltos que eram usados na armação.

O rock tocava alto, o ar era pesado com toda a fumaça e todo mundo estava muito bêbado. Mesmo que Rachel fosse sua irmã caçula, Jacob riu com Bella quando ela sentou no colo de Seth, o agarrando. Rebecca também estava lá, estimulando a irmã. Bella e Jake se beijavam e riam e fumavam. Em algum momento ele e Seth fizeram as pazes de toda a confusão que rolara antes.

Era fácil – Bella pensou – Infernizar a vida do pai era fácil. O que não era fácil era mostrar o amor que tinha por ele de tanto que era desprezada. Bella não queria dinheiro, não queria a casa enorme, não precisava daquilo. Precisava do _pai_. _Sendo_ pai. Voltaria para Jersey, sim. Mas não sem deixar sua marca em São Francisco. Não sem deixar Charlie esperto. E fizera isso muito bem.

* * *

**N/A**: Aproveitem, porque eu acho que esse é o maior capítulo UIAHUAHIUAH E o próximo é o último - AHHH, QUE PENINHA ;(

Gente, deixa eu fazer uma pergunta que eu PRECISO que vocês respondam, ok? ._. Quem vocês acham que pode ser a Rebecca? Tipo uma artista. Eu tenho uma ideia, mas quero saber se tenho mais boas opções '-' Respondam, se vocês tiverem alguém em mente? Mimimi

Obrigada **amagarrote**, **Carol Black**, **Ray Lima**, **taliria**, **Mychele Day**, **Sully**, **Leila_Taylor**, **Geo**, **hanah2010**, **drica cullen**, **angelgirl2008**, **heri**, **Nathi de Lima**, **lulu_fanfics**, **aryane** e **simovi** que comentaram no #_nyah_ e **Leninhaa'** do _FF_.

Músicas do capítulo no MEU BLOG.

Vejo vocês durante a semana e respondam a minha pergunta e até terça ;D

**B**

**N/B**: Caraleo, o Charlie vai surtar, meu que festa heim, eu nem sei mais de festa assim, kkkkkkkkkkkk ando bem calminha agora, mas que é divertido é. Poxinha Jake que mancada heim comentar da transa com o amigo, homem é tudo igual, aff falta de educação comentar transa por ai. Kkkkk

Borá cmt que essa fic ta ótima. 666~

Madu

XD


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

São Francisco, CA  
Segunda-feira, 05 de Julho de 2010  
The Swan

Charlie não ficou preocupado quando viu que Bella não estava em casa pela manhã. Renée dissera que a garota era dada às festas e geralmente chegava com dia claro. Ele tomou seu café na Starbucks a caminho do clube, como sempre fazia e seguiu para o local de trabalho.

A primeira coisa que estranhou foi a placa de sua vaga no estacionamento estar pintada de vermelho – uma linha diagonal como se indicasse "proibido" -, mas achou se tratar da arte de marginais. Até que viu que as portas da entrada estavam abertas, o sistema de alarme estava desligado, as paredes estavam pichadas, as câmeras não funcionavam.

Caminhou chocado pelo prédio, encontrando um ou outro adolescente adormecido por ali. Passou pelo ginásio e entrou na área das piscinas, onde a maioria dos adolescentes se acumulavam, todos dormindo. Três deles dormiam em bóias do tipo colchão de ar dentro da piscina e ele conhecia os três – constatou tarde de mais que não tanto quanto gostaria.

Indignado foi até eles e nem pensou antes de pular na piscina e derrubar a garota na água, que acordou assustada. Arrastou-a para fora da água. A movimentação fez todo mundo começar a acordar.

-O que você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou depois de sair da piscina. Charlie continuou a levá-la pelo braço.

-O que _eu_ estou fazendo? – Perguntou apertando mais o braço dela. – Agora você passou dos limites, Isabella.

-Jura? – Ela falou puxando o braço e conseguindo se desvencilhar do pai. – Eu acho que podemos argumentar sobre quem passou dos limites antes. – Charlie pegou-a pelo braço novamente.

-Não comece, agora já é tarde de mais. Vou colocá-la no primeiro avião para Jersey.

-Hey Charlie, calma aí! – Jacob interrompeu. Charlie nem o tinha visto sair da piscina, principalmente porque não estava nem um pouco interessado. – Dá um tempo pra ela, tenta resolver isso na conversa. – Falou com calma, caminhando até pai e filha.

-Conversa não vai cobrir o estrago que essa garota fez. – Charlie falou categórico, soltando-a. – E _você_... Você não é melhor que ela. Aliás, você só piorou as coisas.

-Ok, tem algumas coisas muito erradas aqui. – Jacob cortou. – Bella é esperta de mais para ser "manipulada" – enfatizou bem as aspas. – por alguém, assim como eu sou. Não sei o que eu te fiz para me odiar tanto, mas não vou deixar você colocar _essa garota_, que por sinal é sua única filha, num avião sem argumentos. – Tocou o braço de Bella, indicando para saírem dali. Ambos estavam com as roupas encharcadas. – E o que quero dizer é para acertarem suas diferenças.

Jacob virou as costas para sair dali e Charlie o puxou pelo braço, emendando o movimento num soco de direita certeiro ao lado do olho, que fez o garoto cambalear. Bella, assim como as irmãs de Jacob, soltou um gritinho. Mal ele recuperou o equilíbrio recebeu outro soco no maxilar.

Olhou para Charlie. Ele continuava sendo seu chefe, amigo do seu pai, pai da sua garota. Não se sentia capaz de revidar, mesmo _sendo_ capaz.

Mais um soco e sua visão embaçou. Já estava de joelho quando percebeu que o que embaçava sua visão era sangue, que escorria de um corte no supercílio. Ouviu um choro e olhou para a arquibancada, onde – mesmo com os olhos inundados – Rachel filmava tudo que acontecia. Rebecca estava logo atrás dela em choque. Bella gritava desesperada pedindo para Charlie parar. Jogou-se contra o pai, mas ele a empurrou fazendo-a cair no chão, e ele empurrou Jacob com o pé, que caiu de costas no piso frio.

Sua visão estava turva e ele tinha quase certeza de ter sofrido uma contusão, tamanha a força dos socos. Conseguiu levantar a cabeça para falar com as irmãs:

-Becca, tira a Rach daqui. – Disse antes de levar outro soco, sentido a pele do maxilar se rasgar. Charlie prendera seus braços com os joelhos e o socava com o máximo de força que conseguia. – TIRA A RACHEL DAQUI! – Gritou mais uma vez. Sentia-se todo desfeito.

Seu grito fez efeito. Todo mundo começou a procurar uma saída, mas alguns se negavam a não ver o desfecho. Bella implorava para Charlie parar, pois estava matando Jacob, e chorava em desespero pedindo pra alguém fazer alguma coisa.

Até que alguém fez.

Seth se desvencilhou dos dedos de Rachel, que tentavam tirá-lo dalí com ela, pegou uma das barras de ferro da arquibancada e bateu na cabeça de Charlie. O impacto o fez tombar e Jacob virou-se ficando de quatro e cuspindo sangue. Seu corpo doía. Quando Charlie ameaçou se levantar, mesmo que estivesse atordoado da pancada anterior, Seth o acertou com o ferro na nuca.

Tudo rodou em câmera lenta. Um corte se abriu na nuca de Charlie e ele tombou com uma poça de sangue se formando rapidamente. Jacob mal conseguia levantar a cabeça, quanto mais atender aos pedidos de Seth, que largara o ferro, para saírem dali logo. As pessoas que sobraram se apressaram pela saída mais próxima. Bella gritou:

-NÃO! PAI. – Correu até ele chorando e apoiou a cabeça do pai em seu colo. – Pai, acorda...

-Jake, vamos dar o fora daqui.

Com muito custo, Jacob levantou com Seth o amparando. Deu alguns passos, mas ouviu o choro de Bella. Olhou para ela e a viu inclinada sobre o corpo do pai, pedindo para que ele levantasse. Parou.

-Qual é, Jake?

Devagar ele olhou de Bella para Seth.

-Não posso deixá-la aqui. Vai você, foge. Só tem dezesseis anos, isso vai acabar com a sua vida. – Os olhos de Seth se arregalaram e ele ficou imóvel. O barulho de sirene começou a ser audível. – Vai embora Seth, eu fico com a responsabilidade.

Jacob olhou para Bella, que ainda chorava, passando a mão nos cabelos do pai e resmungando qualquer coisa. Ele estava tonto. Sentou-se no banco e tocou o próprio rosto com cuidado. Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota quando ele sentiu sua própria carne no corte maior, o do maxilar. Talvez precisasse de transfusão e... ganharia uma cicatriz.

A sirene estava mais alta. Com o estômago latejando, Jacob abaixou a cabeça – que doía absurdamente – vomitou entre os pés. Seth não saiu do lugar.

* * *

**N/A**: VIXE. Pois é.

Agora só o epílogo, negrage. Semana que vem, stay tuned.

Obrigada **karolcosta**, **aryane**, **angelgirl2008**, **Ray Lima**, **simovi**, **ritinha_cr**, **Leila_Taylor**, **heri**, **Nathi de Lima**, **Geo**, **taliria**, **lulu_fanfics**, **amagarrote** e **Drica cullen** que comentaram no _nyah_ e **Leninhaa'** do _FF_.

Ainda não atualizei o blog, mas nesse cap não tem mais música. Só sisqueci de colocar as de semana passada ._. Faço isso durante o feriado.

Não me matem e comentem, ok?

Até semana que vem ^^'

**B**

**N/B**: Nossa gente que louco, o Charile morreu O.O. num credito até agora. Tadinho do Jacob, ele podia ter revidado e tudo poderia ter saído tão... nem vou falar nada que to de luto o Charlie morreu mimimi. Até terça que vem que tem o epílogo.

Madu

XD


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

São Francisco, CA  
Segunda-feira, 05 de Julho de 2010  
Delegacia de polícia

-Estão drogados, os três. Os pais do mais velho estão chegando e a mãe da menina já foi contatada.

-Dá pra parar de falar entre vocês? – Jacob interrompeu. – Estou aqui. O que quiserem saber eu vou contar. Não sou idiota.

Os policiais olharam para trás, para o vidro, antes de voltarem a encarar Jacob.

-Seth está bem?

Um dos policiais abafou um risinho.

-O garoto não sofreu um arranhão, você devia estar preocupado consigo mesmo.

Jacob se mexeu na cadeira incomodado.

-Eu não queria que ele morresse. – Bella sussurrou. A policial que a interrogava precisou se inclinar para ouvi-la. – Mas ele não parava...

-Seu pai ou seu namorado?

Bella ergueu os olhos devagar, não havia vida por trás deles, estavam só vazios.

-Jacob não é meu namorado. – Falou. A voz quase tão vazia quanto os olhos. – Eu o conheço há três dias. Mas não queria que ele morresse. Nenhum dos dois! – Baixou a cabeça novamente.

-Por que você roubou as chaves do clube e deu a festa?

-Não roubei, ok? – Sua voz saiu mais firme dessa vez. – O clube também é meu por direito. Eu só queria mostrar ao Charlie que ele não se livraria de mim tão fácil, só um prejuízo, mas...

-Ele acabou sendo morto. – A policial completou.

-Seth é um bom garoto, só tem a vida... Complicada.

-Olha, Jacob. Já que você quer tanto saber, ele pode conseguir um acordo por ter entregado um traficante. – Jacob piscou surpreso por Seth ter entregado o primo. – Mas você... Você sim é um bom garoto. Nós olhamos seu histórico: aluno nota A, presidente do grêmio estudantil, jogador de baseball, bolsa em engenharia na Cornell. Como chegou a esse extremo?

-Que extremo? Olha pra mim.

-Ele não ergueu a mão nenhuma vez para impedir meu pai. – Bella falou, olhando firme nos olhos da policial. – Tentei impedir, mas quase apanhei junto, o único que fez alguma coisa foi o Seth.

-Seth é idiotamente corajoso. – Jacob disse, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios machucados. – Eu avisei que essa coragem idiota ia trazer problemas algum dia. – Encarou o tampo da mesa, tentando não chorar. – Mandei aquele retardado ir embora.

-O que eu deveria fazer? – Seth falou, exaltado. Na sua sala de interrogatório havia um policial, uma assistente social e um representante do conselho tutelar. – Ele ia perder a bolsa, se assumisse o que eu fiz. Jacob é brilhante cara, eu não podia deixá-lo morrer ou perder o que conquistou. – Encarou-os. – Ele é meu amigo. É meu melhor amigo.

* * *

**N/A**: Então yea, chegamos ao final :(

Olha, me diverti MUITO escrevendo essa fanfic, falando sério. Quando eu assisti o filme (_Cherry Bomb_, como eu havia dito no inicio, de onde eu baseei o plot), eu fiquei uma meia hora assim: =OOOOO Sério. Tem gente que odeia o final, mas foi justamente o final que me motivou a escrever. Porque eu ADORO finais não felizes.

E bom, eu tinha avisado que essa aqui era pior que a Rehab KKK

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de acompanhar tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever *-*

E já que a beta deu com a língua nos dentes, vou falar! A história obviamente não acaba aqui MHAUHAUHAUHAHAA

Então não esqueçam de mim, ok? Em algumas semanas eu apareço com um lindo bônus ;D

Prometem que não vão esquecer de mim? ;(

Obrigada todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram em mais essa jornada, amo vocês de coração *-* E como eu tenho feito há algum tempo com as minhas fanfics terminadas, vou dar +100 pontinhos pros meus leitores lindos que comentarem aqui no final *-* É minha forma de agradecer o quão adoráveis vocês têm sido comigo durante essas 9 semanas. Obrigada de coração a vocês e obrigada **Madu** por ter aceito ser minha beta, seus lindos.

Nos vemos por aí. Todo mundo migrando pra My Way To Believing enquanto isso. KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Brimques.

xx

**Byzinha**

**N/B**: É chegou o fim gente? Será? Bom acho que a By talvez tenha ótimas noticias pra vocês. E é isso, o Seth se provou ser um ótimo amigo pelo menos! Amei ele aqui e fiquei com dó da Bella, ela foi só infeliz em tudo que aconteceu, e o Jake tem muita sorte!

By amei betar pra vc viu foi um enorme prazer, ainda mais uma fic tão linda como essa. Quando precisar de novo... Pode contar comigo, eu não demoro pra betar *assovia*

Até a próxima e cmt ai galera

Madu

XD


End file.
